deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Deus Ex: Mankind Divided is an upcoming cyberpunk-themed action RPG game in the ''Deus Ex'' series. It is being developed by Eidos Montréal and will be published by Square Enix. It is a sequel to Deus Ex: Human Revolution but will take place before the events of Deus Ex. It was announced on April 7, 2015. Adam Jensen will return as the protagonist for this installment of the series. Jensen will obtain several new augmentations in Mankind Divided. Like its predecessors, the game will place emphasis on player choice and freedom. Setting and plot Deus Ex: Mankind Divided is set two years after Human Revolution in 2029. Adam Jensen is faced with the aftermath of the Aug Incident and the impact of his decision on how to resolve it. He feels as though the choice he made resulted in failure. Following Hugh Darrow's highjacking of the biochip signal, augmented people across the world were forced to violently attack those around them. The public is outraged by this event and they therefore aggressively oppose mechanical augmentation. This results in a divided world, where mechanically augmented humans are forcibly separated from non-augmented ones. Jensen works for the Interpol-funded Task Force 29 that deals with augmented terrorists that have sprung up in response to this backlash. However, his allegiance is split between Task Force 29 and a hacker group known as the Juggernaut Collective. Following his discovery of the Illuminati in 2027, Jensen is determined to bring down the shadowy group and collaborates with the Juggernaut Collective in an attempt to achieve this. His work for Task Force 29 brings Jensen to a transhuman "ghetto" in Prague, known as Golem City. Here Jensen is tasked with locating the leader of the Augmented Rights Coalition, a group dedicated to protecting the rights of augmented people. However, although ARC doesn't officially endorse violence, it is branded as a terrorist group and thus receives unwanted attention from Task Force 29. Gameplay The game will feature FPS, RPG, and stealth gameplay elements. This gives players a wide variety of options about how they approach each mission. There are several ways to complete each objective, with different player choices leading to different outcomes. It is possible to play through the entire game without being detected or killing anyone, including during boss fights. The hacking ability from Human Revolution will be available, although in Mankind Divided it will also be possible to hack objects remotely. The "conversation battle" mechanic will also make a reappearance. As well as featuring certain augmentations from Human Revolution, several new ones will be introduced. These include a detachable nano-ceramic blade, a protective nanoshield, and Tesla, an augmentation that allows Jensen to tag and take out enemies silently. Some enemies in Mankind Divided will possess augmentations similar to the ones used by Jensen, making them more deadly. Gallery Deus-ex-mankind-divided-jpg.jpg|Promotional image of Adam Jensen in Mankind Divided. Mankind Divided 2.PNG|Police in Prague. DXMD 6.jpg|An upgraded weapon in Mankind Divided. DXMD_3.jpg|Environmental concept art. DXMD_5.jpg|Additional concept art. Mankind Divided 3.PNG|An environment in Mankind Divided. DXMD 2.jpg|Jensen in combat with an enemy. Video Deus_Ex_Mankind_Divided_Annoucement_Trailer Deus Ex Mankind Divided Game Informer Coverage Trailer Category:Games Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided